Created Through Love
by BloodRaven1996
Summary: This story is about some Toothcup! After a long day of flying and playing around, Toothless attacks hiccup, in one of the worst ways possible, with out hiccup never saw this coming, how and why would his best friend hurt him like this? and what happens after he starts to notice a few changes in his body? WARNING: RAPE/YAIO/MPREG
1. Chapter 1

Created through love

Chapter one

**I own nothing**

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

It was a normal morning, here in Berk.

Everything was perfect except for one thing...

Astrid just broke up with me and I'm totally depressed, I know I sound over dramatic about this,But I really liked her and all and she was my one and only crush.

It's only been three days and I'm considering weather I should give up on love or even finding the right girl for my self.

I don't know, maybe I'll find someone else.

At least I have toothless.

I jumped out of bed after putting my prosthetic leg on and putting on fresh clothes and started to make my way down stairs.

I made my way down stairs to the kitchen, my dad was gone like always so it was just me and toothless and the house to our selves. we might as well go flying to pass the time. Toothless was still asleep in his large bed near the fire-place, he lied on his back and started to wake up, when he awoke his large green eyes meet mine. I smiled at him.

"Morning toothless" I said.

He rolled to his feet and tackled me to the ground, soaking me in slober.

"Ahhh you know that doesn't wash out!" I cried out.

He giggled at me with is dark smirk.

After I got done washing out the drool out of my shirt, I left my dad a note telling him I'll be back in a little while and telling him I'll be flying for a bit, I grabbed toothless' saddle and got out side with him right behind me, I started to strap on the saddle and hoped on him and told him to go.

We took off into the sky as we could see the entire island of berk underneath us as we flew, the wind wiped in my face as I felt the clouds going right through me as we started to fly higher and higher. we spend a few hours on a few different islands just goofing of as friends, and for a while I was starting to forget about Astrid, maybe all I needed was to spend some time with toothless.

after a little while we were back at raven point for some odd reason, something wasn't right, I hoped off toothless and started to question him.

"Toothless why are we back here?" I asked.

He just stared at me blankly as if he was possessed or something, his eyes grew widder as he approached me slowly and started to lick my face, and started to nibble my neck. I started to freak out.

"Toothless! what in thor are you doing!?"

As I started to push him away, he became very aggressive and pinned me down with his paw on my neck, he was starting to choke me, I screamed out again, and he bit my neck, not hard but quite gently, it started to burn like crazy, but I really couldn't do anything because I was still pinned down, I wanted to start crying.

Then I started to feel my pants being pulled of me, I was able to look up a little, as I was watching in horror toothless was removing all of my cloths without tearing them, my belt was off and so was every thing else but my fury boots. I started to sob out to him to stop, but he didn't respond to my cries, he flipped me on to my stomach, while holding me down with both front paws holding me back.

I started to feel him wet hot tongue down my back, I cringed in disgust, then he started to move his tongue down to my butt, his long slimy tongue started to thrust in and out of me, I thew my head back and screamed.

"Toothless stop! this isn't right!"

I started to feel some pressure in between my legs, It was his large cock slowly coming out of him, I want to scream and kick for my life, but I couldn't my face was buried into the ground while I was pinned down by toothless. He started to growl as I started to feel his cock entering me, It started to hurt like hell, he was tearing my hole, it burned and the pain shot up my lower back, during each thrust I wanted to scream louder, he was linearly stretching me and tearing me open with his cock.

I could feel his cock getting harder and harder, getting ready to cum inside of me and he did.

His seed filled me up to my core, I could feel his warm hot seed entering me all the way up to my guts, Toothless slowly pulled out and cuddled me in his embrace, I didn't look at him, I was crying my eyes, after I got done crying my eyes out I was able to pull away from toothless and put my cloths back on and started to run back towards the village full of fear and sorrow.

My best friend just raped me.

It was night time, all the torches were lighted as I made my way back to my house.

When I got there my dad wasn't back, thank the gods, I started to run a bath to clean my self from the rape, I felt so betrayed and so dirty. Why did toothless do this to me? just why? The water was hot and ready, I took all my cloths off and hoped into the tub, I was still hurting from the rape, I was so sore from him entering me and taking my virginity, my innocence, I felt so dirty. I started to scrub my self everywhere, trying to get rid of the filth and horrid memories.

After almost two hours of me soaking in the tub, I jumped out and dried my self and put some pajamas and went straight to bed.

But I couldn't sleep, the incident kept replaying in my head, over and over until I started crying and hyperventilating uncontrollable, I still can't get toothless out of my head.

What am I going to do?

* * *

**Okay I decided to finally rewrite this shit and do grammar check, because for some odd reason I'm to fucking stupid to remeber to do a simple fucking grammar check, I hope this is better and I am trying to do a better plot in this story and I hope you guys like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Created through love

Chapter two

**I own nothing**

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

It was morning, the sun was up and shining through my window.

I felt so empty and cold after what happened from yesterday, what am I suppose to do? just ignore toothless and tell everyone he just ran off? No. not that, I just can't stop thinking about him. Did he really mean to hurt me like that? he was my only best friend, we've been through so much together and out of the blue he does this to me?!

I reach over to grab my prosthetic leg and I slowly got out of bed, I was still hurting and bleeding a bit, I could barely sit down and the nibble on my neck was black and forming into something, only laying down on my bed seemed to help with the pain. I got dressed and went down stairs, the only good thing I can say is, at least is my dad isn't here thank god, the last thing I need right now is my dad finding out about this.

I was upset and angry with toothless, but I don't him getting hurt because of this.

maybe he was just confused and doesn't understand how things work.

After I got something to eat, I opened the door and walked out side.

I saw almost everyone one with their dragons, looking happy and peaceful together as one.

Seeing this consumed me with sadness, I had to make things right between me and toothless, or it will haunt me till the day I die.

I started to make my way towards Raven point, swallowing my fears and trying to prepare my self for the worse to come. I was shaking each time I would take a step closer and closer to where it all happened, My breath started to get heavier with the entire scene replaying in my head.

Am I going mad?

After I was done thinking about my insanity, I somehow made it to the cove.

I peeked over the rocks and saw toothless laying down in the tall soft grass, his eyes were filled with sorrow and sadness, he looked completely miserable.

I couldn't resist but to go down to him.

I reached for the knife in my back pocket to defend my self with, for when anything goes wrong and I have to make a run for it. after climbing down quietly, I approached toothless. here goes nothing.

"Toothless" I whispered.

He looked up at me slightly, with pain in his eyes.

"W..why d...did you do that to me last night, just why?"

he turned his head away from me, facing the ground.

"you hurt me, I thought you were my friend!" I started to cry, I fell to knees and began to sob my heart out.

Without warning, I started to feel some one embrace me with genital force, I looked to see toothless hugging me and trying to make up for what happened. I want ed to scream at him and cry out to him to stop, but I just let it all out as toothless cuddled me in a soft embrace, I was feeling so confused about all of this. he started to squeeze me a little to tight.

"toothless you're choking me"

He instantly let go and looked at me in the eyes and whimpered, some how trying to ask me to forgive him.

"I don't know if I can toothless, how can I forgive you after you raped me?" I cried out.

He looked at me again and started to move a little closer to me. I back up and tripped over a rock.

Toothless then press his forehead against mine, while pulling me into an embrace, his mind started to speak to me as my eyes were closed as our minds connected as one, I started to hear a voice that I never heard before.

_"Don't be afraid hiccup" a soft voice said_

_"toothless?"_

_"I'm so sorry for hurting you last night my love" he said " I never meant to hurt you, I just lost control of my self."_

_I was completely lost for words, my dragon can somehow communicate with me now after all this time?_

_"How long have you been able to speak through minds and all of this?"_

_" Every dragon can speak through their mind's hiccup, humans just don't know it yet"_

_"So how long have you liked me?"_

_"For a while now hiccup, dragons are already starting to breed this year and For some reason I started to devolve feelings for you, and ever since we started to hang out with each other I had a lot of good feeling for you and I love you Hiccup, even if you are human I still care about you"._

_I was in total shock from what I just heard._

_"Then why did you rape me? if you loved me that much then why in the hell did you hurt me like that" I cried._

_"I lost control of my self hiccup!" He screamed. "I'm the only night fury left in the world, and you were the only person I ever had feeling for!"._

_I was astonished, a dragon, out of everyone else had feelings for me._

_"Even if we did have a relationship, how would it work? how can we hide this from everyone from berk?"_

_"we can always go to places where no one has to know about us hiccup, I love you and I want to protect you and It's ok if you don't want to be with me, I'll understand, I promise._

_I wanted to start crying again. could I really forgive him and give him a second chance and maybe even build a relationship with him?_

All of the sudden I was pulled out of the mind talk, and still in toothless' embrace, I quietly pulled away and started to make my way back into the woods while leaving toothless alone again.

I had to take a walk to make up my mind all about this.

Maybe we could start something, maybe I can try some thing different in my life, But what if we get caught of some one see's that me and toothless were "together".

He is the last night fury after all, but he said he would understand if I rejected against the relationship, everything started to through my mind, he was kinda cute when he pouts or tries to give me slobbery kisses.

My mind and heart started to argue with each other, I debating in my mind on what I should do.

_"What am I thinking! this even natural for thors sake," but at the same time I really don't care._

_"I think I might just start having feelings for him."_

_"what are you saying hiccup!?, he is a dragon for Odin's sake!"_

_"but he's my best friend, and the only night fury left"_

_"so what? that doesn't give him an excuse for him raping you!" the anger inside of me screamed._

_"he didn't mean too, he just lost control" said my soft side.  
_

_"but what would dad say if he new about this?, he would kill toothless without any hesitation!"_

_"I'll talk to him and make him understand, I just got to figure out a way to tell him"_

_"and how in the hell are you going to explain this to him then?"_

_"I'll figure something out, besides he's always at meetings and doing other important stuff"_

I collapsed on the ground and burst into tears, I was over whelmed with emotions and regret.

I just hope I can fix this before something bad happens.

* * *

**okay, I hope I am doing this right and making this story a lot better for you guys, and the only reason I wanted to fix this piece of shit is because of you guys supporting me and making you guys laugh, so thank you to you wonderful people who care and who are following this story.**

**but the one person I really want to thank is artistreilly421 for being one of my biggest supporters so thank you so much! and thank you to everyone else for reading and following this story :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Created through love

Chapter three

I was still walking through the forest, trying to get my thoughts straighten out.

I was still having a hard time trying to wrap my head around this.

Maybe I am starting to have feelings for toothless, he told he loved me. After a while of thinking I started to make my way back towards the cove. on my way back my neck started to burn, I ran over to the stream near by and began to splash some water on it and noticed in the reflection to my horror the bite mark on my neck was completely black and started to shape like a heart.

"What the hell did toothless do to me" I whispered.

It started to burn when I touched it, but not bad enough for me to got to the healer.

After I was done looking at my neck I marched all the way up the cove to face toothless, what did he do to me? and why in Odin's name is this starting to shape like a heart?

"TOOTHLESS!"

His ears perked up as he lifted his head to face me.

"What in thor is this?" as I pulled my hair back and showed him the mark on my neck, he looked at it and purred softly at me.

He then pulled me into another embrace and connected his head to mine.

_"what did you do toothless?"_

_"I marked you"_

_"Marked me for what?"_

_"As my mate"_

_"WHAT!?"_

_"It's okay don't be scared, I told you, you don't have to accept me as your mate, as long as you'll be my friend and rider I'm okay with that."_

_" Then what am I suppose to do with "this" mark until I make up my mind?" I said "I mean what if my dad see's this and asked me where did I get this from?"_

_"Just where a scarf or something I don't know"_

_"In the middle of spring?" I said with a bit of __sarcastic._

_"Sure why not"_

_"gee aren't you helpful" I said sarcastically _

_after almost of five minutes of talking toothless finally pulled away._

After the mind talk I started to walk away completely angry over a little mark on my neck, I didn't want to be claimed yet. I was still trying to make up my mind about things, part of me wanted to be with him, but the other part of me was too afraid of reaching out again, I didn't wanna be heart-broken again, not what astride did to me.

Toothless roared out to me, to come back, he wanted to talk this through, but I rejected him.

"Just stop toothless!" I lashed out.

He stepped forward a little more, making me more angry.

" I know you care about me!, but that doesn't mean you can just go crazy one night and take my virginity like that!"

His eyes widen, full of confusion and sadness as he keeled down and gave me his sad puppy eyed dog look.

"I got my heart-broken once toothless, and another on that night when you raped me!" I screamed. "I'm no ones property, I'm not gonna be someones whore!" I started crying because of my emotions getting the best of me.

I dropped to my knees and started to cry out loud, after almost a minute of crying I felt being lifted into the strong paws of toothless, he pulled me into a hug, while purring to me to calm down, I accepted this hug as he pulled me closer to him he made me feel safe in a ways, he was like my knight in shining armor, he made me feel loved. my cries went from sobs to whimper and soon I wanted more than just the "hug". then the first words that came out of my mouth I thought I never hear my self say.

"Make love to me toothless, please". I whispered.

He looked at me for a few seconds and slowly started to remove my pants, as I started to remove my shirt and boots.

"Make me feel better toothless"

Oh toothless is gonna make him feel better alright, toothless spread his legs apart started to lick hiccups cock, making him moan softly and bucking his legs, after he was done with that, he flipped hiccup on his stomach and preparing him for the entering of his cock.

He started to lick my hole, making me moan even louder, as I begged for more. but toothless wanted to take this nice and slow so he wouldn't hurt me as much. I started feel his cock in between my legs, I shivered a little but didn't hold back, he started to enter me slowly as he was kissing neck, showering me with butterfly kisses. as soon as he entered me I let out a scream, but was quickly cut off as toothless kissed me on the lips.

He started to thrust slowly, as I was moving my hips in a slow motion, he started to pick up the pace a little more faster and more forceful as he was pounding the living hell out of my bottom, I could feel his member getting harder and harder as he was ready to come inside of me while hitting my g spot.

"Right there toothless don't stop!"

He roared in release as his seed filled me up, spilling out of me and some on my lower back, I felt happy and loved for once, then I asked toothless for something.

"you want to go for another round?" I said breathlessly.

Toothless smiled down at me and pulled me back into an embrace.

**Three hours later...**

What felt like almost forever of me and toothless having our secret love affair, I decided that we should start heading home before anyone would notice that I was gone.

I got up and put my cloths back on and jumped onto of toothless as we flied back home.

We were both up in the air as I was looking into the night sky, all the stars were sparkling and the moon was full out in the sky.

Then we finally landed in front of my house.

I opened the door and walked into the hose with toothless right behind me, I looked around and notice my dad wasn't home yet,just like always.

"it looks like it's just you and me bud" I said while patting his head.

He purred as I rubbed the back of ears in a soft motion, making him purr even louder when I started to rub his back.

"I think it is time for bed toothless" I looked at him.

He looked at me with his acid green eyes and started to head up stairs with me as I walked up to my room to change my cloths and go to sleep.

I went to my drawers and picked out a brown tunic and black pants to sleep in.

As I was changing into my pjs I notice toothless was staring at me with a lust of hunger in his eyes as I striped in front of him.

"you like what you see toothless" I teased at him, with my shirtless chest.

He looked like he wanted to take me right then in their, he started to come a little closer to me, his teeth started to tug on my pants but I pushed him away.

"no toothless, will have more time for "that" tomorrow okay?"

He pouted and turned away from me., he knew he wasn't getting any tonight, he crawled onto my bed as he waited for me to cuddle with him for the night.

I got done getting my pjs on and got into my bed with a welcome of a warm embrace as toothless wrapped him self around me to keep me safe and warm for the night.

"good night toothless" I whispered.

* * *

**okay this is my redo of chapter three I hope this is a lot better then the other one, and yes stoick will find out this relationship, I hope I am making the story right and a lot better please let me know what you think about this story so far please!**


	4. Chapter 4

Created through love

I own nothing.

Chapter four

The sun was coming through my window and shining on my face as I yawned and woke up in toothless embrace, I looked at him and ran my fingers on his thick scale skin, I never realized how beautiful he was until now.

He open his eyes and perked his ears up as he greeted me with a morning lick on the cheek.

"morning toothless" I said softly as I stretched out my arms and crawled out of bed to find a pair of cloths to wear for the day.

I rummage through my drawers and picked out the usual cloths I wear, a green tunic and brown leggings.

When I was done getting dressed me and toothless walked down the stairs and heard someone down stairs,it was saw my father in the kitchen getting ready to leave, probably for another meeting or having to leave on a ship for a treaty or something.

My dad saw me and smiled. "Good morning Hiccup"

"Morning dad, uhh can I talk to you about something?" I asked meekly.

"yeah of course, what do you want to talk to me about?'

"well...uh" I twiddling my thumbs and not looking at him.

"come on son you tell me anything, I'm you're father" he said patting my shoulder." but can we try to make this quick, I have to leave in a few minutes and get on the ship for a peace treaty in the upper north"

_"I can't tell you everything!" my mind shrieked." tell him when he is not in the middle of something!"_

"uh it's nothing dad" I said making my way to the front door with toothless behind me. "I'll tell you when you get back from your trip"

"you sure? you seem really on edge about something" he said with concern. "I'm gonna be gone for a week, are you sure that you don't wanna tell me now while I'm here?"

_"yeah because I'm having sex with a dragon for thors sake!, anyone would be on the edge because of that!"_

"No it's fine, it can wait until you return" I said looking at the door as I opened it and letting the bright sin light come through the house. "I'll see you when you get back dad" I shut the door behind me.

"well that went well" I huffed.

Toothless nudged my hand and started to lick it for comfort.

"I'm okay bud, will figure something out okay?, just not now while my dad is gone" I spoke." lets just go to the forge"

We walked down the hill all the way down to the forge, I smiled as I saw gobber working in the small shack.

"hey" I said walking up to him.

"oh hay lad, haven't seen ya for the last couple of days"

"uhh...oh that, uh... I was just busy with toothless that all," I said with a dry laugh.

"doing what?" he asked me.

"oh just you know some new flying stuff"

"if you say so hiccup" he said while working with a sword.

"do you need any help with any thing?" I asked.

"no I got this, you run along and go play with your friends" he said turning away and going back to work.

I left the forge with toothless and decide that we should go to the cove instead, I really didn't feel like being around a lot of people at this time, the only thing I wanted to do was to fly and feel free without no one knowing our secret love affair.

"let's go flying toothless" I said jumping on to the saddle and hooking my prosthetic leg on the leg holder as we took off into the morning sky. we flew around the island and went around the ocean and cliffs.

We were up in the air as we dodged the ocean rocks and smelled the salty water in the breeze, I shut my eyes tight as I let the motion of toothless wigs flapping against the wind calm me and making me forget about the our situation. I felt free from everything.

I opened my eyes and saw that we were in the forest of raven point, this was the one place that made me feel safe to have our love. I tell toothless to land in the deep parts of the cove so we could privacy.

I got off toothless and removed his saddle from his back, when I was done getting that off him I started to remove my cloths and threw them to the side as toothless watched me in my strip tease moment, I laid down on the soft forest floor and called out to toothless.

"come and get me" I said with a devious tone as I watched him pounce on me.

**Three hours later...**

I lost track of time of how long I was in the forest, it felt like ages ago, oh well at least no one notices that I'm gone most of the time have sex with toothless for almost half a day and while we spend the other half flying.

And thank the gods my dad was going to be gone for an entire week.

That gives me some more time to think.

I wrapped up in toothless's paws as he breathed down my neck, my clothes were scattered around the ground and I was completely naked in his embrace.

I didn't feel disgusted by this at all, I felt loved by someone for once.

Toothless purred in my ear as he was sleeping away, I was starting to get a little tired too, maybe a afternoon nap would do me good, maybe I can figure out what to do next.

I slowly closed my eyes as I listen to the purrs of my love and drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Hey guys! I"m soo sorry for deleting the other chapters but I did it for good reasons because I wanted to rewrite this story and make the plot a lot better and make this story a lot long then I planned too before, so I decided to re do it and make it better because people have told me this story sucks, and if you write mean shit tin the comments or harasses me in anyway I will block you and report you.**

**I am also sorry for not updating, I'm sorry I was in the emergency room for being dehydrated and working out in 98 degree weather and not drinking enough fluids, blah blah blah I'm okay now just a little light headed here and their, but I'm fine. and I will update soon with the next chapter I promise, I have not given up on this story nor my others.**

**I hope this is turning out a lot better then the last one. **

**Please let me know if this is turning out better then the last one!**


	5. Chapter 5

Created through love

I own nothing.

Chapter five

_I was standing in the middle of the woods, toothless was cuddling me in his protective embrace, I then heard something behind us, I turned around and saw my father standing with his battle-ax in his hand, his face was full of anger as he started to walk towards us._

_"dad! what are you doing here?!" I asked with fear._

_"I came back looking for you, I saw you what you did" he said with a cold voice._

_"wh- what ar- are you talking about?" I shuddered. _

_"you spread your legs for him, that dragon of yours, like a whore, I saw you two making love at the cove" he spoke with disgust._

_"oh gods dad I can exp-" I was cut off from his booming voice._

_"HAVE YOU NO SHAME!? YOU SPREAD YOUR LEGS FOR A DRAGON,YOU DEMON WHORE!" he yelled as he picked me up and threw me to the side and got to toothless, I saw his raise his ax, he was preparing to smash toothless' head open and kill him._

_Toothless pounced on my dad and tried to fight him so I could get away, but my dad had the upper hand and grabbed toothless by the neck and was getting ready for the killing blow._

_"dad stop!" I cried._

_"see you in hell, devil" he said coldly as he swung his ax into toothless' skull, I could hear the crack of his skull echo out loud as blood and brain matter were splattered all over my father as I watched my beloved die with no mercy, he kept hitting his head over and over until his entire head was turned into mush._

_I cried out for him to stop, but it was too late._

_My dad turned to me, his face was covered in speckles of blood and sweat, he gave me a look that could kill._

_He started to walk towards me with the bloody ax in his hand._

_"oh gods dad please don't hurt me" I said backing up slowly with tears in my eyes after I witness the brutal murder of my beloved._

_He grabbed me by my hair and started to drag me to the pond near the cove, while he still had his ax clutched in his bloody hands._

_"Now I will cleanse you clean of the filth from that demon" he said as he shoved me down into the water, he was holding me down with a tight grip as I screamed under water for air. I tried grabbing his huge arms for him to let me go, but it was no use._

_I could feel the water suffocating me and filling my lungs as I could hear my heart slowing down, I stopped struggling and was surrounded by darkness._

I screamed out loud as I awoke from my nightmare.

I woke up in the same spot I was in, I looked up to see that toothless was awake, cold sweat was coming down my face.

I breathed out a side of relief, I looked at toothless with a small smile." it was just a bad dream toothless."

He licked my face a little to try to sooth me,I could hear him purr a little.

"I'm okay bud" I patted his head. "I think we should head back home now" I said as I got up and started to put my cloths back on.

Once I was done getting dressed I got on toothless and took off into the air. The sun was high up in the air and shining all over the island. The wind was blowing softly as we fled back home.

We landed on the roof of my house, I looked at the view of the village.

Like always everyone was busy and getting ready for summer.

I told toothless to hop off the roof so we could go inside, the sun was starting to go down. I opened the door and lead my self in. I walked up stairs to my room with toothless behind me. I didn't feel tired or hungry, the only thing I felt like doing at the moment was to be coddled by toothless.

"I"m gonna change my clothes toothless" I said taking off my shirt and throwing it to the side while I searched in my drawers for a clean shirt. " after that I want to talk to you about something okay?"

He nodded at me as he watched me undress.

When I was done getting changed I sat on my bed and pulled toothless' head towards me and pressed my forehead on to his, we spoke with our minds.

_"what's wrong hiccup?" toothless asked._

_"I had a really bad dream, back when we were back at the cove" I rasped out._

_"what happened? you seemed really shaken from it" He said with concern._

_" my nightmare was about my dad" I whispered._

_"what about your dad? what happened?"_

_"he caught us...a-at th- the cove having sex an-" I started to choke up._

_"Oh gods hiccup, I'm so sorry, you don't have to tell me the rest"_

_I held my breath for a minute and told him what happened next._

_" he had his ax with him and killed you right in front of me" I said coldly "then he dragged me to the pond and drowned me, and then I woke up"  
_Toothless pulled away from my mind and held me tight with his large paws, I started to cry again.

"how am I going to tell my dad toothless?" I sobbed. " he'll kill you, and I don't want that to happen"

He licked my cheek and held me in his warm embrace, I always felt safe when he would coddle me and give me soft kisses.

"please" I begged. "please make me feel better, toothless" I looked up at him with my tear soaked face.

Toothless started to kiss my neck, as I started to take all of my cloths off, I flipped my self over so I could let him take me, I could feel his tongue enter my hole slowly as he was preparing me for what he was going to do next.

He started to thrust, in and out at a steady pace as I begged for more. he started to hit my G spot pretty quick as I started to scream his name.

"oh gods toothless!,right their! don't stop!" I screamed out to him breathlessly.

I was starting to feel him hit my g spot as I screamed a lot louder, toothless started to thrust faster and faster, but to my horror I heard some one come up the steps, but by the time I was getting ready to tell toothless to stop was to late, some one opens my bedroom door.

" Hey hiccup what are yo-" a faint voice said.

When I open my eyes I saw a figure with blonde hair and icy blue eyes. It was Astrid.

* * *

**Well shit, that's gotta be pretty awkward XD thanks for the wonderful reviews! you guys are great, and thank you for the support, I hope this story is turning out better and making a shit ton of more sense.**


	6. Chapter 6

Created through love

I own nothing.

Chapter six

I froze when I saw Astrid, her blues eyes looked at me with a total shock of disbelief.

Her jaw dropped to the floor, her eyes were wide, she looked like she wanted to scream on the top of her lungs.

"what in Odin's ghost is going on!?" she screamed at me.

Toothless started to growl at her, but I told him to back off and to get off me, I reached for my pants as Astrid was looking at my naked glory, my face was pure red from embarrassment.

"uh... hi...hey Astrid" I said weakly, as I put my pants on and looked up at Astrid.

"what in the hell is going on hiccup!" he yelled at me once more.

Um,...well it's kinda of a long story so..." I was cut off.

"you're having sex with your dragon!?" she said loudly. "what is their to explain?!"

"I know, I know this looks really bad, but I will tell you everything I promise," I said quietly." just let me explain what happened"

She let out a sigh and let me tell the long tail of how me and toothless got together as a couple. I started from the beginning and told her what toothless did to me, at first when I told her I was raped, she wanted to kill him, but I reassured her not to, then I told her of how we can communicate through our minds and how we got bonded to each other.

"so, you guys can talk to each other? through your minds?" she asked curiously.

"yeah, when a dragon chooses its mate, they can interact with each other through their minds" I explained.

She looked down at her lap, she was deep in her thoughts and trying to process what was going on between me and toothless.

"can you please not tell anyone Astrid?" I asked her.

"what?" she said.

"Please don't tell anyone about me and toothless being together" I begged her.

She closed her eyes and took in a breath, and finally spoke.

"I won't tell anyone" she said.

"thank you, thank you so much Astrid" I said as I walked up to her and hugged her.

"No problem" she said hugging me back. "but you have to promise me something"

"what is it?" I asked.

"you have to tell your father about this" she said.

"what?!" I said frantically." why?"

"Because hiccup, you just can't hide something like this from your dad, especially living in the same house with him"

"Are you nuts!?" I shouted,"my dad will kill me if he knew about me and toothless"

"yeah but the longer this goes on it could be a lot worse" she said to me. "what if he catches you like this," she gestured to her walking into my room while I was getting it on with toothless.

I fell to my knees and buried my face into my hands, "what am I going to do?"

Astrid rested her hand on my shoulder. "just tell him when he gets back from his trip" she said softly. "it will be okay Hiccup, your dad loves you and he'll understand."

I lifted my head up and went up to toothless,he embraced me and tried to calm me.

"I'll _try_ to tell him when he get's back" I said not looking at her.

"okay, I won't pressure you, just promise me you'll tell him as soon as you can okay?"

"yeah, sure" I said.

"I'll leave you to your thoughts, I'll see you later hiccup" she said as she closed the door behind her as I listen to her walk down the steps and closing the front door.

I layed against toothless' chest as I listened to his heart beat, it was beating fast like a drum.

I never got a chance to ask Astrid why she just busted into my house like that, I guess I'll have to ask her later when we get a chance to talk.

But now, all I wanted to do was think about my plan, what are my options now?

Run away?

Or

Tell my dad the truth?

If I run away while I still can, then no one will suspect that I"m gone.

But I can't just leave my tribe like this, I was a hero, I was the pride of Berk, or that's what my dad tells me after I defeated the red death with toothless.

But if I tell my dad, then he could just kick me off the island, or worse kill me and toothless.

What am I going to do?

I shut my eyes and drifted to sleep in toothless paws.

I have an entire week to plan this, so I still have some time until then.

Oh gods I am so screwed.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? how is hiccup going to tell Stoick about the love affair with toothless?. I know it is a short chapter, but I am working on the next one right now! it should be up by Tuesday or Wednesday this week.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope you enjoy this story, and thank you for all of my wonderful viewers and followers out their! thank you for the support!**

**Read at your own risk.**

* * *

I own nothing.

Chapter seven

**Five days later...**

It was morning.

I was sitting in the living room, the fire was crackling as I added more wood to the fire, I watched the flames burn and dance in the pit. I looked over and saw toothless slowly coming towards me.

"oh hey toothless'" I said as I poked the fire with a stick.

He licked me softly on the cheek, he purred in my ear.

"do you think Astrid will keep her promise about our secret?" I asked."I mean she seemed pretty serious about it" I question.

He nuzzled me softly, he curled up around me as I laid down in his embrace.

"I only have two days left until my dad gets back" I whispered."how can I tell him about this?" I flipped over to him and looked deep into his green eyes. I tilted my head and connected it with his.

_"What am I going to do?" I said."My dad won't understand, he'll kill us for sure."_

_"No he won't,I"ll make sure nothing bad happens to you" he said._

_"and how do you know that won't happen?"I said."remember what happened when everyone found out I had a dragon as a friend when we first met!?" my voice getting a little louder."my dad almost killed you when he found out that I befriended you in the first place, back when we use to kill dragons."_

_"I know Hiccup, but now humans and dragons are united together" I said softly._

_"Yeah as friends, but not love interest!" I screamed out at him. _

_"That's not the point!, the point is that I love you and will do anything that will keep you safe and happy" he told me._

_"But how are you going to protect me toothless?!" I cried."my dad and some his men can over power you and just kill you off."_

_"Not if I fight back hard enough" he said." I will kill any one that tries to hurt you or take you away from me"_

_"In case something dose go wrong, then we could just run away" I said._

_"run away?" He said confused. "we can just run away hiccup, your dad and every other viking rides dragons now!, the would find us then less the a day or so." He said pointing out my idea._

_I know what he was trying to tell me, but I still felt scared to tell my dad, what if he does kill toothless? what if he kills me, or worse. so many what ifs were going through my mind._

_Suddenly__ I felt sick to my stomach, I pulled away from toothless._

I got up and ran to the bathroom, I slammed open the door and got on my hands and knees, I started to throw up in the toilet, all the vomit burned the bottom and top of my throat as I hurled my guts out. my body was shaking as I puke everything I eat earlier this morning.

After my vomit fest I looked up and saw toothless watching me with a look of concern, he started to walk up to me to see if I was okay.

"I'm okay toothless" I said wiping my lip."I just got a little sick that's all"

He nudged my elbow to make sure that I was okay.

"Toothless I said I'm fi-" I was cut off as I felt sick again and began to vomit once more, I started to feel a little weak, like I was getting ready to pass out.

What seemed like forever, I was finally done vomiting.

I started to stand up, I leaned on the sink for support, but instead I fell and toothless caught me.

"Thanks bud" I patted his head.

Toothless help lead me to the kitchen so I could get something to drink, I slowly stand up and poured my self a glass of water.

"Man I feel like crap" I said while trying to drink some water and not trying to throw up again."maybe it's just the flu or something going around"

Toothless simply nodded his head in agreement.

"I guess I should take it easy for a while then huh?" I said after finishing my water." I'll probably just lie down for a bit until my stomach ache goes away" I said walking up to my room and lying on my bed.

I saw toothless on the edge of my bed, he nudged my foot for me to scoot over, so I did, he wrapped me up in his paws and started to purr. even if it was spring I still felt cold, I leaned in closer in the warmth of toothless, I could hear his breathing through his purrs. his eyes closed as he pulled me in for an embrace, I giggled a little.

"I love you Toothless" I whispered as I kissed the bottom his nose.

He cracked one his eyes open and nuzzled his nose against mine.

I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep, all I wanted was to be free and not have to hide any secrets.

In two days my dad would be back from the peace treaty, we still have some time to run.

But toothless was right, what's the point of running away from your problems and not telling the truth of what is happening?

I sighed and finally went to sleep.

I just hope I don't throw up again, I would really hate being sick and having to tell my dad my secret, I just hope this is just a flu and will pass soon. But the funny thing is I've been eating more than I usually do for the last couple of days, maybe it was some bad fish I eat yesterday.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hope you enjoy this story, and thank you for all of my wonderful viewers and followers out their! thank you for the support!**

**Read at your own risk.**

**Warning this story contain yaio/mpreg/rape**

**you have been warned**

* * *

I own nothing.

Chapter eight

**Two days later...**

Today is the day my dad comes back home.

Toothless was asleep in my room, I slipped out of my bed and decided to walk around.

I was walking around the house like a nervous wreck, my palms were sweaty and I was starting to fell sick again.

For the last four days now I have been feeling sick, almost every morning now for some reason I feel like I'm gonna throw up, I have no idea what is going on.

Maybe I should go see the healer later today if this continues.

I walked down stairs to get something to eat, or in my case try to hold something down without barfing my guts out.

I reached up in the cabinet and grabbed the loaf of bread, I sliced a small piece off to start with, I nibbled on the crust and work my way down from their.

After I finished it and walked to my bathroom so I could get clean up.

I filled up my bath tub and removed all my clothes, I looked at my self in the mirror and notice something disturbing going on my stomach.

My stomach had a small little bump, a bulge of some sort, I turned to my side, my stomach was no longer flat like it use to be, I ran my hand on my belly, it felt really hard and tight.

"What the hell is happening to me?" I spoke quietly.

I tried sucking my stomach in, but nothing changed.

"What am I getting fat now?,I've been puking for the last few days and all the sudden I"m putting on weight!?" I said to my self.

Maybe I'm just stressing my self out too much? yeah, that could be it right?

I shook my head of my thought and jumped in the tub, I started to scrum my self clean.

For once I started to feel a little relaxed, the hot water and nice scented soap started to calm me, I grabbed the shampoo and started to scrub my scalp, after that I dunked my head under water to wash it out.

I step out of the tub and dried my self off, I wrapped a towel around my waist and walked back up to my room so I could put some clothes on.

I opened my door and was greeted by a pair of acid green eyes, toothless was awake.

"Morning toothless" I said walking over to my drawer and picking out something to wear.

He leaped off my bed and stood on his high legs and gave me a peak on the cheek as I was putting my shirt on.

I turned my head and returned him a kiss on his scale lips, he purred softly as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"My dad is coming back home today." I said turning away from him,I wasn't facing toothless but only the wall as I put my pants on.

He nudged my hand for comfort."I'm fine toothless" I protested at him,"I didn't puke or anything...yet"

He gave me a looked that could say."I'm not convinced".

"Oh don't look at me like that." I say."I'm fine really I ju-" I suddenly felt sick once more and ran past toothless like a mad man, I pushed the bathroom door open and placed my face in the toilet as I vomited the piece of bread I ate for breakfast.

One moment I'm eat one little thing of bread and the next thing I know I'm puking my guts out like theirs no tomorrow.

"This sucks" I said as I puked more into the toilet.

Toothless was standing in the doorway of the bathroom, he stared at me as I was vomiting everything I have eaten, he walked up to me slowly and licked my face as I rested my cheek on the edge of the toilet.

"I think this is getting worse." I said with a dry raspy voice."maybe I should go to the healer."

I picked my self back up and went to the kitchen to get something to drink to wash the disgusting taste in my mouth, leaving toothless in the bathroom, I told him I'll be right back to go get some water from the kitchen.

I took a big swing of water and swished it around my mouth and spit it out.

I then heard a knock on my door, I scurried to answer it, I open the door.

It was Astrid.

"Oh hey Astrid, hows it going?" I asked weakly as I let her in and shutting the door behind us.

"I'm good." she said looking at me with a graceful smile."how are you?" she asked me.

"I'm okay I guess." I sighed."I don't know, I really haven't been feeling well for the last couple of days."

She looked at me and rested her palm on my forehead,"you don't have a fever." she said." what's wrong? are you throwing up? or not getting enough sleep?" she said with concern." or are you just nervous that your dad is coming back home today."

"yeah I actually have been throwing up a lot lately." I told her."and yes I am nervous about my dad, but lets just not talk about that right now okay?" I said.

"okay" she said not wanting to push me"how long have you been feeling sick?" she questioned.

"I dunno, like about four days now" I said. "why? do you know what's going on?" I asked her.

She didn't answer me for a few moments, she looked like she was in deep thought."have you tried eating anything?"

"yeah, and every time I do I always throw it back up." I told her." and the only thing I can hold in me is water." I ran my fingers through my hair and sat on the dining room chair." I mean every morning I get up and feel sick to my stomach like I just got strucked with the flu or something."

"hmm,I see." she said circling me and trying to think what was wrong with me, then she stopped for a second as her eyes lit up and she asked me," did you say every morning you threw up?" she asked me directly.

"Uhh yeah, so?" I said confused.

"Is your stomach kinda hard?" she asked.

My heart started to beat a little faster,"Uh yeah it actually is." I said looking at her with fear.

"Lift up your shirt." she told me.

"what?" I said getting up and backing a way a little."where exactly are you getting at Astrid?"

"just lift up your shirt so I can be sure." she demanded."just trust me on this one okay?"

I sighed and lifted up my shirt, her soft skinny hand gently pressed on my hard abdomen, she then looked up at me with her large icy blue eyes,"no way" she said getting up slowly.

"what?" I asked. "what is it Astrid?" I started to get worried and grabbed her by her shoulders."what's wrong with me?"

Without no hesitation she said."You're pregnant."

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! please leave me a comment and tell me what you think about this chapter! thank you! I love you all #HUGS#**

**Also I will update on my other stories soon so don't worry.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hope you enjoy this story, and thank you for all of my wonderful viewers and followers out their! thank you for the support!**

**Read at your own risk.**

**Warning this story contain yaio/mpreg/rape**

**you have been warned**

* * *

I own nothing.

Chapter nine

"I'm sorry... I'm what!?" I screamed at her."No,no...I-I can't be!, that's impossible!"

"Well I thought so too, but your showing some signs of pregnancy." she said walking up to me.

"Theirs no way I can be pregnant Astrid!" I said."It's physically impossible, I mean how ca-" I stopped in my tracks and realized how this happened."TOOTHLESS!" I screamed for him up stairs.

I heard toothless rush down stairs,he came down and saw me with anger in my eyes."What the hell toothless?" I shouted.

He looked at me confused and didn't know what was going on.

"You got me pregnant!" I screamed at him.

Toothless eyes grew wide with shock, like he didn't know what I was talking about.

I gripped my hair and yelled on the top of my lungs."Why do the gods hate me!?"

"Whoa whoa Hiccup, calm down." Astrid trying to sooth me.

"This can't be happening!, I can't be pregnant!" I started to panic.

I marched right over to toothless and put my forehead on to his, I needed answers and I need them right now.

_"Were you planning on doing this to me?!" I said._

_"In all honesty...yes" he said._

_"WHAT!" I screamed._

_"Please don't be upset my love I didn't know tha-" I cut him off._

_"Didn't know what?" I yelled." didn't know that you could impregnate me?!"_

_"Hiccup calm down!, I had no idea that I could breed with you I swear!" he said to me." please believe me, I"m sorry I'm so sorry."_

_"I wanted to wait a little longer, but we have been having sex almost none stop for the last week so..."_

_"I wish you would have told me." I said with anger._

_I was so upset and overwhelmed with stressed, now how in the hell am I going to tell my dad about this now? great just great._

_"I'm sorry hiccup." he said softly. "If you want you can end the pregnancy we ca-" _

_"NO!" I said."No were not killing our baby." I said to him."just because this was an unplanned pregnancy doesn't mean we have to kill it."_

_"Are you sure you want to keep it?" he questioned." I mean we can always try again later on,"_

_"No I'm sure about this toothless." I sighed."This is our baby and we are responsible for it."_

_"whats wrong love? you seem upset about some thing else?"_

_"I'm not upset I'm just scared." I said." I'm just scared of how I am going to tell my dad about this."_

_"I'll be by your side." He said."Plus astrid is on our side." he said trying to be helpful._

_"I know."_

_"Its gonna be okay." he said with support."I'll never let anything bad happen to you or our baby."_

_I smiled a little."are you.. you know happy about me.. being pregnant?" I asked._

_"Of course I am!" he said with a happy tone." I always wanted little hatchlings! especially ones that will be as pretty as you." he cooed.  
_

_I felt my face turn a little red,"Oh gods what is my father going to think about this?" I questioned to my self._

I pulled out of our minds and looked up at astrid, she was standing their looking at both of us for a answer.

"well? what did toothless say?" she asked.

I sighed," he wanted to have his offspring." I said sitting in a chair and buried my face in my hands."but he wanted to wait a little longer, but we were being careless." I said trying not to yell again."So in short terms, he got me knocked up on purpose." I said to her.

"are you planning on keeping it?" she asked me.

"yeah I'm keeping it, I can't just get rid of it." I spoke calmly and not looking at toothless."This was _not_ entirely Toothless fault."

"What do you mean?" she said coming up to me and rubbed my shoulder for comfort.

I sighed again and told her I was have sex with toothless none stop for almost the entire week of us being together.

"so what are you going to do now?" she asked me.

"well I have to options." I explained." Option one, tell my dad what happened."

"what's option two?"

"running away from berk." I said coldly.

"Uhh I don't think so Hiccup." she said with a warning tone." you can't run away from this Hiccup."

I sighed she was right I can't run away from my problems forever."your right, I can't.

She picked me up from my seat and gave me a friendly hug, I hugged her back."thanks for the help astrid."

"No problem," she said."I have to go, I'll see you later okay?" she said as she made her way out the door.

"Yeah, okay...thanks." she shut the door behind her as she left my house.

I walked over to the fire place and sat right in front of it, I watched the flames twist and dance in the pit, I felt toothless come right up behind me with his warmth.

I cuddled my self around him, feeling his embrace and protection around me.

I then heard the door opening, I looked up and saw who was coming through it.

It was my dad.

Oh crap, it's time to explain.

Or is it?

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! please leave me a comment and tell me what you think about this chapter! thank you! I love you all.**

**You people are so wonderful I just wish I could hug you all through my computer :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hope you enjoy this story, and thank you for all of my wonderful viewers and followers out their! thank you for the support!**

**Read at your own risk.**

**Warning this story contain yaio/mpreg/rape**

**you have been warned**

**Holy shit I have 75 followers! I never thought so many people would like this story!**

**Please comment on this and tell me what you like or don't like about this chapter please!**

* * *

I own nothing.

Chapter Ten

My heart was pounding out of my chest as I saw my dad coming in the house.

Oh crap.

"Hiccup I"m back." he said."where are you son?"

"I'm in the living room with toothless." I said calmly. I got up from toothless embrace.

"Toothless, go up stairs in my room okay?"

He chirped in agreement and went up their, I told him to stay their until I came up their.

He came into the living room as I looked up at him with a smile." how did the treaty go?"

"It went well." he said calmly.

"That's good." I said trying not to be scared of what I was getting ready to tell him.

"So, what have you been doing while I was gone." he said as he sat on the living room chair.

I started to shake,my palms were getting sweaty as I twiddle my thumbs." Oh nothing much...just you know spending some time with toothless." I said not looking at him.

My dad nodded,"So what was it ,that you wanted to tell me?"

My heart stopped as I froze at my fathers words, I felt like I was going to pass out right there, I stood their in silence as my dad stared at me.

"Hiccup?," My dad said as he got up towards me."son what's wrong? you look really pale." he said with concern."Are you alright?"

I shook my head no, I felt so scared and afraid of what he would do to me,I tried holding back my tears and could only stand their and turn my head away from my father.

"Hiccup?" he gently grabbed my shoulders as I looked up at him with fear in my eyes, my shoulders harden as I somehow manage to get a few words out of my mouth.

"I..I..I can't" I said softly as tears started to come out of my eyes, I started to hyperventilating as the secret was eating me up inside.

"You can't what, Hiccup?" me dad said with comfort as he sat me down on the living room chair, he brushed some of the hair out of my face as he tried to calm me down.

"Hiccup just calm down okay?" he said." Just breath Hiccup." he soothed me.

I began to calm down a little as I took in deep breaths, my secret was eating me up inside, I have to tell my dad otherwise I'll just heart attack right here. My dad was sitting next to me, he was rubbing my back for support to try to calm me down.

"are you ready to tell me what's wrong?" he spoke calmly." it's okay if you don't wanna tell me now."

I shook my head no and said." I have to tell you something dad."

He nodded,"Okay, what is it?"

I looked down,"You're gonna hate me so much after I tell you." I sobbed.

"I'm not gonna hate you son." he said pulling me to his chest for support as he stroked my hair." I would never do such a thing." I he whisper softly."You can tell me anything."

I gulped up my courage and started to spill my secrets." me and toothless went out flying one night." I said.

My dad was all ears as I was telling him that day, for some reason I started to feel a little more calm then usual as I continued the tail.

"Then something happened." I choked." toothless...he..he" I couldn't say it, I froze up.

"He did what son?" he my father questioned me.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and blurred out the words." He...raped me." I said it. I looked up at my dad with my teary eyes.

"What?!" he said in shock," what did you say hiccup." he grabbed my face and forced me to look at him."What did he do!?"

I inhaled and said it." he raped me."

My father was in shock, he couldn't believe my best friend had done this to me, but I had to tell him what else happened.

"Theirs something else too." I said,"I-" I was instantly cut off from my dad.

"Where is he." said he voice turned up in volume." I''ll kill him for what he did to you."

"NO!" I screamed." just let me tell you the rest and I-"

"Theirs no explaining, I'll make sure he never hurts you again son." he said as he started to get up to find toothless.

"NO dad!, I won't let you hurt him!" I cried out.

"Why would I let him live after what he did to you?!" he shouted.

"BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!" I screamed out loud, my dad looked very taken back at my comment."Yeah you heard me I love him! and I won't let you take him away from me!."

My dad stepped a little closer to me as he looked at me with disbelief, he looked like he wanted to say something but he didn't, after a few moments my father spoke.

"How can you love someone that hurt you like that?" he questioned.

I looked down at my feet, avoiding eye contact."It was an accident dad, he didn't mean to." I said quietly.

"An accident? how in Thor could that be an accident?" he yelled." he could have killed you."

"No he wouldn't, he's not like that." I lashed out.

"Then why did he do it then?, why in Odin's name did he defile you?"

"Because dad, he's the last night fury alive." I said." he didn't want to be alone anymore, he wanted a lover."

"Then why couldn't he mate with another dragon then?" he asked.

I sighed,"Because he doesn't love other dragons, the only person in this world he loves is me and only me."

My father looked so upset and confused at my words, he didn't seem to angry at me, or at least I thought so, I slowly walked up to and hugged him."I'm sorry dad,I'm so sorry, I wish I could have told you sooner, I was just so scared on how you would react and all."

He rapped one arm around me and sighed," you're not gonna hurt toothless are you?" I said.

My dad looked at me with his grey green eyes, he didn't look angry."Do you really love him?" he asked me straight forward.

"Yes, I love him, and I forgave him for what he did, just please don't hurt him." I begged.

He held me tighter as he coddled me, I rapped my skinny arms around him the best I could, I hope my dad can over come this and some how get along with toothless.

"Well...so much for grandchildren then."

My eyes shut open at his comment, oh crap, I forgot about the other thing to tell him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hope you enjoy this story, and thank you for all of my wonderful viewers and followers out their! thank you for the support!**

**Read at your own risk.**

**Warning this story contain yaio/mpreg/rape**

**you have been warned**

* * *

I own nothing.

Chapter Eleven

_**Meanwhile in Hiccup's room...**_

**Toothless P.O.V**

_"Oh gods this is not good" I said to myself._

_I was pacing around my mates room as I waited for him to come back after his conversation with his father._

_My little hiccup wanted to tell his father about our love affair, part of me was afraid for his life, while the other was kinda of relieved that he was going to tell his dad about what happened._

_I wanted to be by his side, but he sent me away to wait in his room until the close was clear, I really couldn't blame him for wanting some private time to talk all of this out._

_I heard a bit of yelling earlier, but it died down, at first I wanted to barged right in and comfort hiccup, but I know I couldn't break a promise to my mate, so I stayed up here._

_All I can do is wait and pray to the gods that everything will be okay._

_And if not I will set Stoick on fire._

**_Meanwhile..._**

"Well... so much for grandchildren then." my father sighed as he rubbed my back.

I could drop dead right now, I have to tell him the "other thing" oh no, how could I be so stupid to leave that part out!

My heart started to race again as I held on to my dad a little tighter, I felt even more scare of telling him that he was going to be a grandfather, I started to tremble with fear.

"Hiccup?" my father said as he looked down at me." What's wrong now?" he said softly.

I turned my head away from him,"I..I..I have to tell...you something else dad." I said.

"What? what is it?" he asked.

"You're gonna think I'm crazy." I said to him.

"No I'm not, just tell me, what are you afraid of telling me?" he said stroking my face."Are you afraid that toothless might hurt you?" he said.

"No!, no it's not that dad, it's something else." I pulled away from him and faced the wall.

I couldn't face my dad to tell him, so I looked away to avoid his gaze and said flat out loud.

"I'm pregnant." I whispered.

I open my eyes and turned to my dad, his eyes were wide as his jaw hung open in shock, he moved towards me to say something.

"Your what?" he said in shock as he looked at me as if I just lost my freaking mind.

I looked at him with my green glossy eyes, I walked up to him and pulled up my shirt, while my other hand placed his massive hand onto my small hard abdomen, my hands were shaking as I did this, I looked at him with worried eyes.

W...What?...how is this even possible?" he asked looking a little taken back.

"I know, I know it sounds crazy, but it's true." I said in defense." But I am pregnant dad, with toothless's baby."

My dad started to breathe a little heavier as he grabbed the edge of the table and started to stumble a little, he turned to me, his eyes rolled to the back of his head, he fell face first onto the floor, making a loud bang as his skull hit the cold hard ground.

He fainted.

Great.

Me and toothless are so screwed.

* * *

**I know it's a short chapter, but I wanted to give you guys something to read tonight, so here it is!**

**thank you for the reviews! please comment on this and tell me what you like about this chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

Created through Love

Chapter Twelve

My dad just fainted.

This is just great, now I'm pretty sure that he is going to kill us now as soon as he wakes up, were dead, we are so dead.

I slowly walked over to my dads stiff body, I tapped him on the shoulder and quietly asked if he was okay.

But it was no use, he was out cold.

Well this is just great, what else could possibly go wrong?

My dad, the most fearless chief in the whole world just faint after I told him that he was going to be a grandfather, hell I'm surprised he hasn't woken up yet to kill me and toothless.

I then heard toothless at the foot of the upper stairs, I looked up at him." Toothless, I need you help me."

He crawled down the stairs quietly, he saw my unconscious father lying on the floor, his ears perked up as his eyes grew wide, he looked stunned at my dads lifeless body.

"Yeah, toothless I know this is bad." I said patting my dads face again."he fainted as soon as I told him the news."

Toothless nudged my dads hand to see if it was any use to wake him, but the same thing happened, no response of waking, I started to panic a little and lifted his head on to my lap, my dad was still breathing, though he looked pale as a sheet. I had to get him up and lye him down on the bed.

"Toothless, I need you to help me get my dad up." I said looking up at him.

Without hesitation, toothless lifted my dad up, he pushed his head against his back, making him sit up properly so I could throw one of his arms over my shoulder. after that toothless stood on his high legs and lifted my dad up with his gummy mouth.

We started to make our way towards his bedroom, we tried to move quickly as possible so he could rest, besides he just got back from a long trip, he could probably use a good rest.

My dad was a large and heavy man of course, so lifting him and carrying him to bed was not so easy for us, especially me.

But what seemed like forever we finally got him to bed.

Toothless pretty much dropped my dad right on to the bed, which made him stir and mumble a little, but not seeming to wake up, man he must have hit his head pretty hard, I fluffed his pillow and tucked him in bed.

Suddenly I heard a knock at my front door, I ran to go answer it, while leaving my dad in toothless's care, I rushed over and opened the door.

It was Astrid.

"Hey, Hiccup." she said happily.

I felt some relief seeing her at a moment like this."Oh hey Astrid," I said calmly as I let her in the house.

"So.." she said as she sat on the coach." Have you told you're dad yet?" she asked.

I looked at her with guilty eyes,"Yeah, I just told him a few minutes ago."

"Yeah?, how'd he take it?" she asked.

"Not well." I said.

"What do mean not well?"

"He fainted." I said bluntly.

Her eyes grew wide like saucers as her jaw dropped."What?, are you serious?,you're dad Stoick the Vast the brave all might chief...fainted?"

I nodded.

Then she looked around,"where is he right now?"

"Uhh in bed, resting." I told her."Right after he passed out, me and toothless put him to bed so he could rest." I scratched the back of my head while telling her the rest.

"Still, I can't believe you're dad just fainted like that." she said.

"Yeah I know,I wasn't expecting that either." I sat down next to her.

"Wheres toothless?" astrid brought up.

"Oh he's with my dad right now, to uhh...you know what him until he wakes up." I said blankly.

"Are you sure that's a bright idea?, I mean you just told you're dad that your having toothless's kid and all." she pointed out.

"Yeah your right, but now I think I just need some space from my dad right now." I told her." I mean he's probably mad at me for keeping a secret like this for a while and all the other stuff I told him."

I buried my face into my hands, while Astrid tried to change the subject.

"Are you still throwing up in the morning?" she questioned.

I moved my hands out of my face." Yeah I still am, I vomited right after I ate some bread earlier and the only thing I can hold down is water."

"Maybe you should go see the healer." she replied.

"Yeah, and what am I supposed to tell her?" I said.

"I don't know, I mean how are you going to tell everyone else in the village about you and toothless?"

I shuddered at that thought, I never really though about telling everyone else about my relationship with toothless, let alone our unborn child,oh gods.

I felt so distressed at these thoughts rushing through my mind, I wish me and toothless could just run away and never come back, so we didn't feel the shame of other people judging us or wanting to kill us.

Then Astrid noticed my distress."Oh gods Hiccup I'm so sorry I brought that up," she apologized.

"It's okay, it's not your fault." I got up to get me something to drink."Oh the gods hate me."

"I'm sorry Hiccup, I really am." she tried to comfort me.'I think I should go now and leave you be to gather you're thoughts." she said as she walked out the front door.

I could scream on the top my lungs right now, I can never seem to catch a break for once.

Then I heard a voice coming from the bed room.

"Hiccup."

That was my dad calling for me.

Oh gods I'm dead.

* * *

**I'm so sorry I haven't been updating you guys, I got caught up in some personal stuff, but don't worry I haven't abandoned this story.**

**thank you for the wonderful comments and thank you to mt followers out their! you peole are amazing thank you!**


End file.
